


On Edge

by Skulls_and_Cypresses



Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 20:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19258522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skulls_and_Cypresses/pseuds/Skulls_and_Cypresses
Summary: You're hanging out waiting for your boyfriend to come home, but he's late and you're getting worried, things work out in the end though (they always do :3)





	On Edge

**Author's Note:**

> This little drabble is dedicated to Crippledtrashcan on Tumblr! :3  
> They write so well and have been a great inspiration. And of course I gotta write something with a new pals fav skele! Enjoy!

You were sitting in the corner of the couch with your feet resting on the middle cushion watching TV, Red carelessly snoozing on the other end. The show you were watching wasn't particularly interesting, but you wanted something to do while you waited for your boyfriend to get home.

A surge of joy flared up in your chest thinking about your new datemate. You'd been friends with Edge and Red for about a year now, and recently you'd actually been able to admit your feelings for Edge. Through a bit of stuttering he'd admitted that he felt the same, and you two had gone on your first date a few nights ago.

You checked the time on your phone and found yourself growing impatient. Where was he? Wasn't he usually home earlier than this? 

You kicked Red a bit with your foot, and he snorted awake with a "huh..?"

"When does Papyrus usually get home?"

"'round 5:30. Why?* he gave you a questioning look.

"It's past 6:00"

"what?"

He gave you a look of confusion, and you showed him your phone, starting to panic.

"maybe he's workin late?" 

You looked at your phone once again, considering calling him to find out, but then the door swung open.

"SANS, HUMAN! I'M BACK!"

"Papyrus! Where were you at?" you pushed yourself up off the couch, walking swiftly over to him and pulling him down for a kiss. Which he returned with a light blush.

"I-I APOLOGISE FOR BEING LATE, BUT THERE WAS SOMETHING AT WORK THAT COULDN'T WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW. IF IT DIDN'T GET TAKEN CARE OF TODAY IT MIGHT NOT HAVE EVER BEEN. I'M SORRY IF I WORRIED YOU…"

He avoids meeting your eyes, and he's slouching a bit. clearly feeling guilty.... 

You decide you really don't like that look on him. 

You hold his hand in yours and gently caress it through his glove, wanting to soothe him.

"Hey, don't worry about it, Papy. As long as you're safe, that's all I care about" 

You smile up at him, and his cheekbones gain a little more of that red colour you love so much.

You hear snickering from the couch and you and Edge both turn and snarl in sync

"SHUT UP, SANS!"

"Shut up, Sans!"

You had a good night after that. Eating a meal that Edge cooked, and then binging Mettaton until you fell asleep. When you had cuddled up to Papyrus in your sleep, he may have spent a few minutes silently observing you. Smiling as he watched the rise and fall of your chest, and instinctively syncing his (impossible) breaths with yours, before carefully scooping you up bridal style and carrying you up to his room.

He'd tried to tuck you into bed so you could sleep on your own, but even in your sleep you had refused to let go of him. 

He eventually climbed into bed with you, reasoning with himself that he didn't really have anywhere else he'd be able to fall asleep anyway. The couch would be too small for him. 

He started to drift asleep with you snuggled into his chest, and for the first time in a while, he felt completely at peace...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Any and all support is greatly appreciated, whether it's kudos or comments or maybe checking out my blog on Tumblr, yeehowdy-2-point-0! See ya next time! :]


End file.
